Weather Changes Frequently These Days
by rennomiya
Summary: "You're but an idiot who can't see that what you're yearning for is not power, but a family." ONE-SHOT! Hints of OkiKagu


_Italicized paragraphs _mean flashback.

**Weather Changes Frequently These Days**

**By: rennomiya**

_I._

It was a sunny day.

A young man with long vermilion red hair tied into a single braid walked around the streets of Kabuki, holding his umbrella to protect himself from the sun. He just arrived in Earth together with the Kiheitai and his loyal subordinate, Abuto, and decided to stroll away from them for a little while to see the district of Kabuki, where he discovered that the silver-haired samurai resides.

Of course, it was not his intention to show himself to his favourite prey so far. In fact, he just wanted to see how normal earthlings live in this particular district before they destroy it.

An evil smirk reached his face. "_World destruction, huh? That Takasugi sure knows how to dream big," _he thought as he passed by a store with a huge sign "Otose Snack Shop" on top of it. And on the second floor was another sign written in big letters, spelling out "Yorozuya Gin-chan".

The evil smirk on his face vanished and was replaced by his normal innocent and malicious smile. "Oh. So this is where that samurai lives," he muttered to himself and added, "Imouto-chan, too."

Just then, the door of the Yorozuya place slid open and revealed a young girl with the same eye and hair color as his. She was yelling, "Gin-chan, I'm going to take Sadaharu out for a walk okay?" while descending the stairs and dragging the giant dog with her. A low and muffled sound from inside the shop was heard next, saying, "Yeah, yeah. Don't stay out too late or you'll be kidnapped by pedophiles out there."

"That's highly unlikely Gin-cha—" Kagura stopped when she took sight of a familiar looking relative of hers.

Kamui just gave her his usual smile before raising a greeting hand up. He said, "Nice day we're having."

The next second, a huge explosion was heard and thick smoke filled the place. When the smoke faded away, people around the streets saw two Yatos fighting each other. The explosion was caused by the young girl when she initiated her attack.

"KAMUI!" she screamed her lungs out. Hatred and betrayal was evident in her voice. "YOU FINALLY SHOWED YOURSELF AGAIN! I'LL KILL YOU, YOU BASTARD!" She continued on shooting bullets at him with her purple umbrella.

Kamui, on the other hand, remained on smiling as he dodged every attack his sister gave him. In all honesty, he was just playing around, which made the younger Yato more aggravated with him. Suddenly, he noticed how much taller Kagura had been since he left their family years ago. His eyes opened and narrowed.

"_Onii-cha—OWW!" a little girl tripped and fell on the mud._

_Kamui turned around and walked towards his sister. "You should be more careful, Kagura-chan. You shouldn't run too much while it's raining, or else you're going to slip and fall."_

_Little Kagura sat up helplessly and began to cry. Kamui just gave her a gentle smile and patted her head. "Now, now. You shouldn't cry over something as little as tripping."_

"_But you were walking so fast! I wanted to catch up!" she whined and continued on crying._

_Kamui just laughed. "I see. I'm sorry. Okay then, how about I carry you?"_

_Kagura's crying stopped and looked at Kamui. "Really?"_

_Kamui nodded and carried her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled innocently. "Wow! It's so high up here Onii-chan! I want to be as tall as you someday!"_

"_One day, you'll definitely get taller."_

"_Even taller than you?"_

_He laughed a little. "We'll see."_

"FIGHT ME SERIOUSLY YOU BASTARD!" she screamed as she ran in full speed towards him and attempted to kick his gut, only to be blocked by Kamui's own umbrella.

"I don't fight seriously with weaklings like you, sorry," he answered with a smile that was extremely irritating for the sukonbu-loving girl.

Kagura gritted her teeth. "I—" her words were cut off when another explosion came their way. It came from a different direction. The Yato siblings jumped away to dodge it. The two looked towards their right and saw a police car and a young man with light brown hair standing next to it, a bazooka resting on his shoulders.

"I'm afraid I have to arrest you for causing public disturbance, China," he spoke in a deadpanned voice.

"Sadist! Don't interrupt my fight you jerk! Can't you see I'm bus—" Okita Sougo stopped her from talking by putting a handcuff on her left wrist.

"And now, you're arrested for causing public disturbance _and _resisting a police officer," he stated in a calm voice.

An angry vein made its way on Kagura's face. "You bastard! Take this handcuffs off of me, you tax robber!"

"So now, you're a triple offender—causing public disturbances, resisting a police officer, and bad mouthing a police officer. Really now, China. You've hurt this officer's feelings," Sougo said.

Kagura wriggled her wrist away from him and the two began a mini battle of their own. A punch there, a kick here—the two were fighting the Heiwajima-Orihara (1) way.

Meanwhile, the forgotten Yato watched the two with his normal, everday, yandere face. He laughed a bit to interrupt the rivals' fight and to get the attention back to him. "My, oh my. Kagura-chan and this Shinsengumi man seemed really close. You never told me you had a friend like him, imouto-chan," he said gently with a smile masking his anger.

The two finally stopped fighting and their eyes landed on the older Yato. Okita turned towards Kagura and asked, "Imouto-chan? He's your brother, China?"

Kagura rudely spitted and said, "Tch. Unfortunately."

Kamui remained smiling.

"Oh I see. He's the guy who was popping up in the opening and ending credits recently. I thought he was just a one-shot enemy in an arc or something," Okita said as he instinctively held his katana.

"No. He's a regular villain. And he's mine to defeat, you hear me?" she said as she noticed Okita holding his mp3 sword.

Kagura turned towards her brother. "So you're finally here in Earth again. Let's settle this once and for all you stupid, worthless brother!"

Kamui just laughed again. "You've hurt my feelings, dear sister. I really don't want to waste my time fighting weaklings."

"How would you know if I'm still a weakling or not if you don't fight me seriously?" Kagura yelled angrily.

Kamui opened his eyes to reveal his glaring and dangerous cerulean orbs. "Those who do not make use of their Yato blood are nothing but a bunch of cowardly weaklings."

"We'll just have to see about that!" Kagura was about to run in full speed towards him again when she was stopped by Okita, who was pulling her handcuffs. "YOU SADISTIC BASTARD! LET GO OF ME!"

"Why?" Okita asked in boredom.

"I have to defeat that stupid Kamui and show him who's stronger!" she answered as she tried to break the handcuff with her Yato strength.

"Obviously, it's not you," Okita said bluntly.

Kamui laughed. "See? Even your friend believes so."

"SHUT UP! ARRGGHH!"

"Ah, there you are captain. I've been looking everywhere for you. We need to go," another Yato entered the scene.

"Oh, Abuto. Well then, let's go," Kamui said.

"WAIT! I'M NOT YET FINISH WITH YOU! COME HERE AND FIGHT ME! DON'T TELL ME YOU'VE TURNED INTO A COWARD! HA! I KNEW IT! YOU'RE SCARED OF ME!" Kagura continued on screaming curses at her brother.

Kamui just gave her one final smile before turning around and walking away with Abuto.

Kagura just helplessly watched as her brother walked away from her... again. She finally stopped resisting Sougo's handcuff and lowered her head. Her shoulders began shaking.

Okita watched as tears dropped down on China's face.

Abuto watched as Kamui's eyes suddenly changed when they walked far enough from them. "What do you think of imouto-chan's friend?" Kamui asked.

Abuto answered, "Isn't he her boyfriend?"

He gulped when he saw Kamui's smiling, yet intimidating face. "I... uhhh... I mean... that Shinsengumi guy seemed pretty weak," he stuttered.

Kamui's smile changed into his usual one. "That's better."

* * *

_II._

It was a cloudy and depressing day.

"Hey captain," Abuto said as he looked at Kamui, who was sitting on the tiled roof of a random building in the district of Kabuki, "Tell me why we're here again?"

Kamui simply didn't give him an answer.

Abuto sighed tiredly. "It's pretty unusual of you to visit your sister. Shouldn't we be joining Takasugi with his plot on destroying Edo instead?"

"Oh my. You are mistaken, Abuto. I'm not here to visit my adorable little sister," Kamui said and directed a suspicious smile at him.

"Then why are you sitting across Yorozuya for two hours straight and done nothing but stare at the entrance?" Abuto asked.

The next second, he lay unconscious on the roof next to Kamui. "My, oh my, Abuto. Please stop asking too much personal questions. It might ruin your popularity poll in this anime," he said with a smile after he knocked his ally out.

He continued on staring at the entrance of Yorozuya. Then, his sister's figure entered his vision. She was with the other Yorozuya members, Shinpachi Shimura and Gintoki Sakata. And that huge dog, Sadaharu, as well.

"Listen aru!" Kagura started as they were descending the stairs. "If you won't give me that cell phone I want, I won't give you guys chocolates on Valentines Day! Not even obligatory chocolates, you hear?" she threatened her male companions who just rolled their eyes at her.

"Like you'll get us to buy you a cell phone in exchange for stupid chocolates!" Gin said.

"Kagura-chan, you have to understand that we're really short on money," Shinpachi said, trying to explain their situation to Kagura as calmly as possible.

"And we won't wait for Sadaharu to poop mobile phones again like last time," the former Shiroyasha said as he recalled that time.

"Hmph! Fine! I won't give you anything on Valentines Day next year! Not even withered flowers!" Kagura stomped like a child and the three proceeded to wherever they were planning on going.

Kamui's eyes suddenly darkened. "Giving flowers, huh?" he muttered.

"_Nee, nee Onii-chan~ look, look!" a little girl said with excitement as she ran towards her brother._

"_What is it, Kagura-chan?" he asked as he bent down so that he could see what Kagura wanted him to see._

"_It's a flower! I picked this from the streets earlier! I want to give it to you, Onii-chan!"_

_He patted her head. "Really? That's nice. Thank you, Kagura-chan. I'm honoured."_

_Kagura gave him a huge, innocent grin. The two went off hand in hand._

Kamui chuckled.

* * *

_III._

It was raining heavily, as if the heavens are crying for him.

"So uh... captain... Why are we here in front of Yorozuya again? Not saying that I'm accusing you of missing your sister like last time when I ended up unconscious on the roof. In fact, it's quite the opposite. I know how much you don't treasure your family anymore and so it is highly unlikely of you to visit your sister. You're probably just spying on the former Joui warrior because you wanted to see how strong he is to know what kind of battle strategy you'll use in your future fight with him. Yeah, you're not trying to see how much your sister have changed the last time you saw her on our planet. And you're definitely not regretting that you left her—"

"Abuto."

"Uh... yes?"

"Shut up or I'll kill ya."

"Okay."

Abuto remained on standing beside Kamui with his mouth shut. Of course he knew the real reason why Kamui was back here in Kabuki district again. He kept on checking how his sister is doing the past few months since they landed back on Earth. Twice or thrice a week, he'll _accidentally _pass by Kabuki and stop in front of Yorozuya and stare at it for two to five hours straight.

But for now, they are standing on the alley beside Otose's snack shop where they can see through the window what was happening inside.

Today was raining hard so there were only a few people out on the streets, umbrellas on their hands. The Yorozuya, Empress Otose, Catherine and Tama were inside the bar, chatting or eating. Kamui watched as his sister wrestled the glasses-wearing boy, who had made an unintended insulting comment towards her.

"Kagura... seems happy," he unconsciously muttered.

Abuto looked at his captain's eyes and saw the hint of longing in them. He had ever seen his captain with these eyes before. It wasn't Kamui's usual mischievous and bloodthirsty eyes. It was... different.

"Could it be that you're jealous, captain? That you're not the one who she's smiling for anymore?"

Kamui just smiled at his direction. "What are you talking about? What kind of nonsense is that? I was the one who left our family, remember? I don't give a damn about weaklings."

Abuto didn't talk back. He just sighed in defeat and watched as new people began arriving inside the snack shop.

The Cabaret girl Otae, masochist ninja Sarutobi, one-eyed swordsman Kyuubei, courtesan ninja Tsukuyo, madao Hasegawa, Joui faction leader Katsura (disguised as Captain Katsura), duck/penguin Elizabeth, stalker/leader of Shinsengumi Gori—Kondo, sadist Sougo, demon vice-commander Hijikata, badminton prince Yamazaki, amanto Prince Hata, and mademoiselle Saigo.

"What a crowd," Kamui commented with his ever-present smile. His smile didn't fade away as he watched Kagura picking another fight with the sadist prince while whining to Gin how she hates said sadist. Then, Prince Hata and Katsura began chatting with her about a topic he had no idea about. Gin and Hijikata began a drinking contest in the corner, while Sarutobi and Tsukuyo began to argue with each other. Kyuubei shyly approached Otae while she was beating up Kondo who was harassing her. Yamazaki was practicing his swings in a corner, where he almost hit the unsuspecting Catherine.

"This is your sister's new family," Abuto exclaimed.

Kamui's fist tightened, but he was still smiling.

The yandere chuckled. He began walking away and Abuto silently followed him. Kamui's head was suddenly filled with his memories with Kagura—her innocent smiles—and began comparing it with the smiles she has with her _new _family now.

"_What are you holding there, Kagura-chan?"_

"_N-Nothing!" she said in panic and tried to hide the paper she was holding behind her._

"_Aww. Why can't big brother see that paper you're holding?"_

"_I-I told you it's nothing!" _

_Kamui bent down and took the paper Kagura was holding effortlessly. "Let me see... Oh, it's an essay paper. Did you do this in your class earlier, Kagura-chan?"_

_Kagura just pouted and began walking ahead of him, with a blush on her puffy cheeks._

_Kamui stared at her confusedly and read the title of the essay she'd written: _The most important person in my life is my Kamui-nii.

_His mind suddenly stopped working. When it finally registered in his mind, he smiled. He stood up and walked after his sister._

Abuto stared at his captain's back as the two were walking back towards Kiheitai's Headquarters. "Your sister is very talented, you know. I won't be surprised if someday, she becomes strong enough to fight you."

Kamui chuckled. "What kind of stupidity are you saying, Abuto? There's no way Kagura will be as strong as me."

"... There's just no way at all," he silently added.

Abuto closed his eyes lazily. "In short, you don't want to fight her seriously because you're afraid that she really _did _get strong enough for you and you might end up killing her. For now, your mind is set on the idea that she is on the "weaklings" category so that you will have an excuse not to fight her."

"I attempted on killing her in Yoshiwara before, right? *sigh* Abuto, when will you just accept the fact that I don't really give a damn about her or my old man anymore? How troublesome you are."

"You _attempted. _But she's still alive, isn't she?" Abuto stopped walking.

Kamui also stopped walking. "I regret nothing, Abuto. I'll kill her someday when she gets in my way. I don't care about her. She's but an idiot who uses her heart rather than her blood." He continued walking.

Abuto muttered, "And you're but an idiot who can't see that what you're yearning for is not power, but a family."

**.OwArI.**

* * *

(1) – Characters from Durarara!

A/N: First Gintama fic. Sincerely apologizes for grammatical mistakes. Felt like I haven't written my idea well enough. A review will be nice.

Gintama © Hideaki Sorachi.


End file.
